For The Love Of Lugia II
by Sparky16
Summary: The long awaited sequal has arrived! It's been 5 years since Lugia and Katerina parted, and now the legendaries know what happened. Hooh is determined to destroy Katerina but will he be murdering just Katerina? Is there more to it than meets the eye? Do
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue Updated: July 14, 2007**

**AN: PLEASE REMEMBER THIS STORY WAS CREATED WHEN POKEMON CRYSTAL WAS BRAND NEW SO NO OTHER LEGENDARIES BEYOND JOHTO AND KANTO WILL EXIST IN THIS STORY.**

**Prologue**

Gentle waves sloshed against the shore of a small private harbor as the unusually bright light of a full moon cascaded down onto the ocean giving the illusion of the stars in the water instead of their rightful place in the heavens above.

No boats where abound to the little dock, but instead a figure masked in his own silhouette stood at the end, looking up toward a grassy field to where the beach connected. Their, bathed in the moon's soft glow stood a figure of beauty. None the likes of anyone on the face of the planet had ever seen. Loss strands of long flowing auburn hair was tossed gently in the warm sea breeze. The rest held back into a ponytail, swayed ever so slightly.

Emerald green eyes sparkling brighter than the stars themselves, skin so soft and and white that it seemed to glow. Coming to her feet with the grace that could make even a princess blush, a full figure on a young woman was bared beneath white shear robes, making it almost see throw in the moonlit night. Blown easily in the gentle winds, the white cloth trailed behind her as she made her way down to the solemn little dock.

Bare feet made contact with wood as the young woman kept coming forth to the shadowed figure; her emerald eyes never once leaving where the strangers eyes should be. What other's could not see, she could. A pure soul, kind and gentle. Innocence beyond words and a love so strong that not even distance and time could break it's tender threads binding the souls.

As the young woman was finally within reach she suddenly rushed herself into his awaiting arms and hide her face in his chest for only a moment before a gentle guiding hand raised her face ever so slowly upward and brushed his lips softy against hers. He drew her into a sweet soft kiss. The warmth of his breath washed down her face and over her shoulders, his embrace so warm and welcoming on her velvet soft skin. How she longed for this moment, this very time to suddenly stop and they could be like this forever.

Finally their lips broke and she looked up into the shadowed face. She raised a hand to gently stroke his cheek.

A single tear fell from her eyes.

"I missed you so much" she chocked out, her voice barely above a whisper.

The figure, in turn, cupped her chin in his hand. His thumb running across her soft white cheek. Drawing his head down for another loving kiss, the figures were so encased in one another's embrace, that they failed to notice the blue moon start to turn ruby red. The ocean reflecting the new moon's color looked like that of a sea of blood. The stars almost seemed to fizzle out and vanish from the heavens. The winds began to suddenly whip up and become colder and harsher. The waves grew and started pounding the dock and sandy beach shore.

The two young lovers turned to see what was going on, this time the red moonlight was finally able to reveal the figure clutching the young woman in his arms. A tall well built figure, lean and trim dressed in an orange track suit. A black shirt clinging tightly to his chest and his jacket tied to his waist. Short blonde hair whipping wildly in the wind, barely revealing his deep blue eyes full of concern.

Still holding one another, they looked around themselves in worry. What was happening?

Suddenly without warning, the sea in a fit of rage, burst upwards towards the sky swallowing the young couple. The strength of the vortex unbelievably strong, it literally ripped the young couple apart and then fell back into it's murky red depths, taking only the girl with it and leaving the distraught boy on the docks as though nothing happened.

Grasped by an unknown force, the young woman struggled to reach the surface. To get to the life giving air that her burning lungs were now beginning to beg for. Struggling and flaying in the grip of this deadly darkness, she tried to get to the surface again once more. This time the darkness gained a hold of her very throat and began a strong tightening grip around her. Choking her out of her senses and dragging her further down into the red water's depths, she willed herself to get free of this mysterious killer. Try as she might, it was useless. Her eyes caught the sight of her lover above crying out down onto the water's surface. His face growing less visible by the second. But through the waters she could see the tears cascading down his face on into the water. And then came the anguished scream of his voice.

"KATERINA!"

A scream escaping her mouth, a young woman sat up suddenly. A cold sweat clung to her shivering form as did her night gown and satin bed sheets. Looking around in a slight panic, she realized that she was back in her own bedroom and very much alive. Apart from being badly shaken up, she was fine.

Dark purple eyes stared at the young lady in worry and concern from a fluffy figure lying at the foot of the bed. A slight whimper sounded, catching her attention, she looked at the gray and black pokemon.

"Oh, I'm sorry Wolfe. Did I wake you? I didn't mean to. Sorry boy." She spoke gently to the Mightyena that looked at her. Falling back into her pillows, she let out a sigh. "I had that dream again." She muttered as she looked up into the darkness of her room again.

The pokemon, in his mistresses favor, slowly crawled up next to the young woman's side and nosing her hand, he encouraged her to pet him. Being not only a comfort to his mistress but to the pokemon as well. It wagged it's tail slightly, half closing his eyes in content as the woman scratched his ear.

"What am I going to do… I can't keep living like this." She asked herself, knowing full well that her Mightyena, Wolfe, did not have the answer nor if he did, would be able to tell her.

She looked up at the ceiling for another moment or two in silence before she muttered "can't sleep." In a sudden and swift motion she removed the sheets from her body and drew herself from her bed. Her night robes, the very same in her dream, flowed behind her as she walked steadily towards the room balcony. She swung the glass paneled doors wide open. Pausing to take in the fresh sea air that lapped at her form. Exhaling, she stepped outside to overlook the world of the night.

Wolfe, from his spot on the bed, watched keenly as his mistress stepped outside, then heaving himself to his paws, he jumped down from the bed onto the cold marble floor. His paws making a soft patting sound as he made his way over to the balcony doors and stopped slightly to see his mistress sitting in a white wicker chair as she had one arm on the railing with her head leaning into her hand. Her emerald eyes staring out onto the ocean landscape. The moon's reflection off the sea's calm ripples gave the calling effect of solitude the young woman sought. Wolfe approached his mistress and sat down in front of her. He looked up at her with curious yet concerned violet eyes before leaning over and giving her other hand that rested neatly in her lap, a small lick.

Katerina jumped as she was drawn from her deep thought and looked down at Wolfe. She smiled and scratched the wolf type pokemon's face with both hands. "Oh Wolfe. It seems like everyday I am living on a hopeless dream. Do you think he'll ever come back?"

Wolfe gave a half contented groan and a woof as Katerina hit just the right spot. He leaned more into the good feeling not wanting to stop… when it did. He looked up at Katerina. Her eyes filled with sorrow, hurt and pain. "Four long years Wolfe. Do you think he even still remembers me? or if he did… do you think he still might love me?"

Wolfe cocked his head slightly to Katerina's words. He had seen her suffering, Been through three of those torturous years with her. Not a day went by when she did not wish for 'him'. The pain she had went through, the sleepless nights, sheltering herself from lower class society, and pointless journeys to soothe her soul and regain peace of mind.

Though Wolfe was thankful in a way. Had it not been for on particular outings she may not had found him. Laying by the side of the road suffering from starvation and a lame right front paw. Katerina took pity on the sorrowful creature and had nursed it back to health. Once she saw him fit enough, she gave him a chance to be released back into the wild but he didn't go. He refused and went as far as following Katerina all the way back to her home in the orange Islands. Giving in, Katerina welcomed him with open arms. Living the upper class life, pampered, and loved; Wolfe did not come to Katerina just because he saw a good thing. No… he saw her pain and because she had healed him, Wolfe hoped that he could heal her. And ever so slowly he was.

He got her out of the house. He got her to socialize once more and from time to time engage in an exciting pokemon battle. Her father, Lawrence the 3rd helped in many ways as well. He introduced her into some hobbies and advanced her musical interest. Now a beautiful young twenty year old lady of class and high society. Yet still as the fourth year approached, Katerina still longed to be with him once more and even Wolfe himself knew that this was a wound the time could only heal… even if it was agonizingly slow.

"Wolfe… do you believe he may still love me?"

The Mightyena looked at Katerina solemnly before raising up on his haunches and laying a puppyish kiss on her cheek. Katerina giggled lightly and threw her arms around his fluffy neck. "I know you love me, Wolfe"

Wolfe gave a small yip before backing out of his mistress's grasp and began prancing happily in place as Katerina pushed herself out of her chair to her feet. Stretching and giving a slight yawn before looking back down at Wolfe, she smiled. "Ready to go back to bed boy?"

Wolfe barked, his tail wagging slightly. "Shh, you'll wake up the whole island. I'll keep the doors open tonight. It's rather stuffy." Katerina muttered as she started back inside. Before Wolfe started to follow, he looked out over the ocean and sighed. His very look on his face asking the question he wished to speak. _"Why…"_

Katerina had taken no more than a few steps back in when the moonlight seemed to shift and hit a large canvas at on the far wall to her right. She paused to look at it. Taking up nearly all the wall, the canvas betrayed large painted seascape and amongst jumping the rolling waves was a creature of gorgeous physique. White and deep blue markings covered it.

Katerina stared at the painting thoughtfully as a small smile came to her lips. "I do miss you… Lugia"

"LUGIA!" The sharp deep bark Ho-oh rang out over the cavern inside Lightning Island. "How could you force such a sin upon yourself as to become human!"

A meeting of all the Legendary Pokemon had been called at lightning island. Apparently a rumor had been spread that one of their own kind had changed himself into a human and gone around in the humans world, interacting with them. The stories had all said that one pokemon had done it. Lugia, And in attempts to save their dignity, The legendaries had called Lugia to a questioning about these rumors in hopes that they would find them false. Little did they know how true these rumors actually where. Especially when Lugia arrived… in human form.

"It's an insult to us all!" Suicune growled.

The Cavern in Lightning island was much like that of a human based court room. Several separate rock perches surrounded the room in a semi circle where the legendaries sat to look down upon the accused who stood before them in the center of the room. This day… ALL of them where there. Entie, Raikou and Suicune. Articuno, Moltres And Zapdos. Mew, Mewtwo and Celebi. And the Ho-oh. the supreme in the legendary authorities.

"It's not so bad. You should try it sometime." Lugia mocked with a smirk at the water pokemon. Suicune growled.

"How could you bring yourself down by living like those ignorant humans. Those lower life forms should be purged off this planet after the years of torment."

"Torment?" Lugia questioned.

"Capturing us."

"Stripping us of our freedom!"

"Enslaving us"

"Making us fight for their our amusement."

"Destroying us."

"Or creating us." the group around Lugia finished.

"And all in the name of what!" Ho-oh demanded. "For a so called title! A 'Pokemon Master' Big deal. We should destroy them all. Especially after one certain human has destroyed and corrupted one of our own!" Ho-oh accused.

Instantly Lugia went on the defensive. "You leave her out of this! She did nothing to harm any of you nor myself. If anything she he"

"SILENCE!" Ho-oh roared. Lugia scowled at the Leader of the legendaries but stayed silent. "Lugia, you shame the name of pokemon coming to us in such a wretched form and expecting us to give you pity and mercy."

Lugia chuckled and smirked. "I don't want your pity nor did I ask for any mercy you foolish bird. I came because I was summoned here, that's all" Lugia said ridiculing the fire bird.

"Very well." Ho-oh growled. "You are hear by exiled until further notice. As for that human child you supposedly _loved, _we will see to that she is never heard from again nor will you see her again."

"You leave Katerina out of this." Lugia hissed.

"This matter is settled, you have no say in this. Now be gone you traitor!" Ho-oh said.

Lugia growled as he turned and started to walk away. Had he stopped to look behind him he would've seen Ho-oh open his sharp beak and fire begin to flicker. Then quickly taking his aim, Ho-oh spued the flames and the 'human' giving no warning of his intentions or the on coming attack.

Lugia paused, turned around and raised his hand. The sweeping flames over came the figure but was quickly transformed into harmless steam and a whirling vortex of water shot up from the flames, dousing the fire attack with ease and smacked Ho-oh across the face, leaving him slightly drenched. "Don't test me with second rate attacks Ho-oh. I'm not ignorant as you would like to think." Lugia said and left.

"This meeting is adjourned." Ho-oh grumbled. Taking his chance, Mewtwo teleported out of the cavern and right next Lugia as he continued to walk out.

"What are you going to do now?" Mewtwo spoke into Lugia's mind.

"Go to Katerina. Ho-oh is an extremely vengeful pokemon and he will stop at nothing to see that Katerina is destroyed. I won't let that happen." Lugia said.

"But you've been exiled!" Mewtwo said.

Lugia grinned. "Which is all the better. What Ho-oh does not realize is that I can now protect Katerina much better than what I could before. Perhaps even…"

Mewtwo looked at the pokemon-turned-human who held a distant look on his face. No doubt he was thinking of the young girl he had loved so much and 'probably still does' mewtwo thought lastly.

"Mewtwo?" Lugia's voice interrupted the pokemon's thoughts. He looked at Lugia in acknowledgment. "Do you think she still loves me?"

"It's been four years, My friend. The only way to find out is to ask her before Ho-oh does the inevitable."

Lugia's look turned cold and hard. "I won't let that happen. She's innocent in all of this, and I will not let innocent blood spill because of Ho-oh's vengeance and jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Mewtwo questioned.

The duo had finally reached outside, and with a bright flash, Lugia transformed back into his true self and took to the skies. "Yes, Ho-oh is nearly second rate to me. You know that as well as I do. He is not a nearly as powerful, and that's what makes him spite me so much."

"Then challenge him and take his place!" Mewtwo said.

"I would but the others would rebel, knowing what they do know."

"What stopped you from taking the rank earlier, before you knew Katerina." Mewtwo asked.

Lugia looked at Mewtwo. "I was seriously considering it but self doubt got in the way. That, and I could never be leader of the Legendary pokemon. It's to much work, I would have no free time and my life would be nothing but a pain."

"Is it not already a pain now?" Mewtwo pointed out.

"There are two kinds of pain my friend. The type you get from the stress of the world and the type you get in your heart. I've been suffering from the latter. Besides, even if she does no longer share the feelings I still hold for her, I will still protect her from that monster. Ho-oh."

Mewtwo looked into the eye of his friend, Through it he saw determination, trust, willingness and love. Mewtwo did not even have to put thought into what he was going to say next. "And I shall help you."

Lugia looked over at Mewtwo for a moment. The shock and realization of his words only stunned him for a second before he looked forward into the distance and replied. "Thank you… my friend."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Updated: July 14, 2007**

One of the butlers rapped on the large wooden doors outside of one the bedrooms lightly. He cleared his throat. "Miss Katerina, You are expected down in the conference room in five minutes."

One of the door's opened slightly to reveal Katerina standing there, still in her night dress. She didn't look very rested at all. "I'll be a little late. I never slept last night, please tell them that."

The butler nodded. "Yes Miss Katerina. I'll inform them at once."

"Thank you." she remarked and closed the door. She looked down at her feet and sighed. Wolfe, who had been lying on the bed, watched as his mistress proceed to her bathing room. Slipping out of her night garments and into the tub. The heat of the water relaxing her physical self while the suds and bubbles floating atop the warm bath water gave off the sweet sent of lavender, calming her spiritual being as well.

She leaned back and sighed. Today would be another, just like the last. Long, painful and lonely. Something she had come to accept, though by choice. It is not that she didn't have acquaintances to talk to but that was just it. that's all they were … just "Acquaintances" Katerina sighed.

She admitted, after Lugia left, her taste for pretty much everything else left as well. Well sure, he had brought her family back together, stronger than ever actually. But Katerina doubted her father would even be able to help her out. Wolfe was practically the only one she felt truly understood her though she knew her father probably did as well.

He did his best to help her, she knew that, but nothing seemed to work.

"Loneliness is darkness,

A never-ending night.

Even though the black won't go away,

You'll never fall asleep.

Because loneliness sparks a fear

And unlike other nightmares

Awakening will not vanish it;

For the darkness is too strong

To allow any rest.

It makes memories into ghosts

And dreams into spirits.

Too vague to remember

Too important to forget."

If there ever was such a fitting poem for how she felt, it had to be that one. She quoted it every morning, she knew it so well. "There is no greater sorrow than to recall in misery the time when we were happy." she muttered to herself, feeling her own bitter misery come over her again.

"Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for." came a deep voice of soft comfort for the bathroom door.

Katerina didn't even have to look up to know who was there. Instead she just sat there, head down, her eyes closed, and a slight smirk to her lips. " I've never found a companion as companionable as solitude."

"There's nothing terribly wrong with feeling lost, so long as that feeling precedes some plan on your part to actually do something about it. Too often a person grows complacent with their disillusionment, perpetually wearing their "discomfort" like a favorite shirt." Came the remark.

Katerina chuckled. "Father I thought I told you to knock before you entered my room."

Lawrence looked at his daughter. "I did… you didn't answer."

"Yet you didn't take the hint?" she asked.

Lawrence smiled thoughtfully. "I am your father, you think you came into this world clothed?"

Katerina, scoffed and shook her head. "What is it?"

"I heard you were not coming down. What happened?" he asked.

"It was a muggy night." Katerina answered simply. "I'll be down in a little bit. I just wanted to wash up a little."

Lawrence stepped over to his daughter, leaned down, and taking her chin into a gentle hand, he turned her head where their eyes regarded one another. There was the truth he sought. The loneliness, the misery. The hunger for the love and companionship she so desperately pled for each day that came and past. It was what he thought and what he had feared.

"My daughter, listen to me. Sometimes our light goes out but is blown into flame by another human being. Each of us owes deepest thanks to those who have rekindled this light. You will never forget him, and I do not want you to but you must stop living in the past and move on. There is an entire universe out there waiting for you, and you have an entire committee waiting for you. You can't stop now because of a painful reminder. Remember what you are doing this for." Lawrence encouraged. He leaned over and kissed his daughter's forehead softly before returning to his feet and walking to the door. He looked over his shoulder to see his offspring staring down into the foam of the warm bath water, thought was her only expression she wore. "I'll be waiting." He informed her and left her chambers.

Katerina sat in thought, letting her mind drift and envelop her fathers words. It's true, she had so much to thank Lugia for but it was hard for her to live like she was. Her misery and loneliness only increased in her heart as the days went past, much like the very wind that swept over the ocean's surface.

Wolfe jumped down from his place on the bed. He waltzed to the washroom in his cool dog like fashion, making a short stop at the towel rack, taking a bath towel from it and continuing towards his mistress. He nosed her partly submerged shoulder gently, drawing her from thought. She looked over at Wolfe, eyes full and alert. "Thank you Wolfe" Katerina said, taking the soft, yellow fluffy bath towel from her pokemon and heaving herself out of the water and encasing her frail form within it.

She walked out the washroom and over to her clothes that she had laid out for herself the night before. After drying herself and clothing herself, she stood in front of a full length mirror, applying the finishing touches. Placing the last of two berets in her hair to hold her bangs out of her face, she stepped back and examined herself with a critical eye. A blouse of a golden colored material tucked neatly into a long black velvet skirt that draped down past her ankles, nearly touching her stocking feet. Slipping on her shoes, she smoothed a hand down her skirt and looked at herself from the side in the mirror. She turned to her pokemon. "How do I look?" she sighed.

Wolfe grinned at her and gave a small yip of agreement and a wag of his bushy tail. Checking one last time to make sure everything was perfect, clothes, make up and all, she walking over to a large oak dresser and opened it to reveal many pokemon items all meant for Wolfe. Fancy collars, leashes, toys and grooming supplies. She picked up a light blue collar with a few diamonds embedded into it. Closing the dresser, she made her way over to Wolfe and placed on the collar. "There." she said, "You're as ready as you'll ever be. Now I expect you to behave, like always, These people are very important and the last thing I need today is for something to go wrong." Katerina spoke as she paced over to her desk and picked up a portfolio, scanning it to make sure everything was there and placing in some raw sheets of paper and various other materials, she picked up her pen and placed it in the folder. She nearly turned back when a picture frame hanging above her desk caught her eye. She frowned deeply at it. It was a picture of her and Luke, the first day they had met, and next to it was a quote.

_"I forgot what it was like to cry. I forgot that pretending to be happy doesn't make you happy... I forgot that you can't just forget the past."_

Shaking her head, and sighing to herself, she walked towards the doors to her room where Wolfe was waiting eagerly to get out. "I'm coming." she sighed and opened the doors. A butler waiting for her outside, resumed opening the door for her as she walked out.

"Good Morning Miss Katerina." he addressed.

"Good morning Parsons." She addressed back as she headed down the hall. "Wolfe heel" she commanded, the pokemon instantly picking up to her pace and adopting a more richer, classic professional walk adding to the young woman's outward appearance of professionalism and business like manner with the hint of wealth.

The butler grinned, his eyes flashing a pale red. _'Soon…'_ he thought.

Katerina strolled into the conference room with the utter most confidence, though inside she was shaking like a leaf. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for my lateness. Just had one of those sleepless nights that I'm sure we have all experienced." She smiled as she took a seat at the head of a large table, Wolfe sitting at her side with the utter most sophistication.

The people at the table nodded and made a light verbal agreement before going silent. This committee was made up of the most important people in the Johto, Kanto and Orange island regions. Mostly all gym leaders, Various people running different but equally important programs and a small group of workers to help run and coordinate large events.

A knock on the meeting room door sounded and a butler opened it to reveal the Pokemon master himself. Ash Ketchum and his infamous Pikachu. Katerina got to her feet as Ash walked towards her. They quickly shook hands. "Mr. Ketchum I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm sorry for being late, I-" Ash was about to excuse himself but Katerina laughed lightly.

"Don't fret yourself over it. I to, over slept and arrived late and I'm the one putting on this massive charity event."

Ash smiled sweetly back. "Indeed, and I'm looking forward to helping out."

"Just grand. Now if you will please take a seat we shall get started with this. After all, there are children out there, that although they would love to become pokemon trainers, may not have either the physical means of going out and enduring the journey or may not be able to afford to take care of the pokemon they have now. I am wanting to change that. To many pokemon are abandoned and discarded that way. My own was one of them." Katerina said, gently stroking Wolfe's soft fur.

an apartment

"You scare the hell outta me sometimes, you know that?" came a voice from in a back bedroom.

"How come?" Luke asked as he sat out on his couch in the living room.

"well for starters you didn't tell me you were in this deep!" A white haired, purple eyed head poked out of the back bedroom and scowled at Luke, "I mean, you have your own apartment for crying out loud" and the head went back in, door closing behind it.

Luke shrugged, "The rent was cheap, what can I say."

"Just how long have you been at this?" Mewtwo asked from the other room.

Luke grinned "oh just a year or two... of 4" he muttered the latter under his breath.

"I can't believe you talked me into this" the cat pokemon said annoyingly.

"You'll get used to it." Lugia replied and leaned back against his couch and sighed, then threw and arm over his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on.

"I don't mean this human thing, I know how to walk, I've walked on two legs most of my life. I mean the CLOTHES!"

Lugia smirked, "coveralls and a shirt, nothing so hard about that!" he voice was not hiding his innocence very well.

Mewtwo opened the door and glared daggers at his fellow friend. It was not just regular coveralls and shirt but the very same outfit Lugia had worn the day he had turned human, that same humiliating outfit.

Lugia smirked devilishly. "Oh revenge does feel good to a degree."

"I take it my humiliation does not do you justice?" Mewtwo sneered slightly.

"Not hardly" he sighed. "You should be lucky I have some sort of heart though." Lugia muttered as he got up and walked past Mewtwo into the room and over to the closet. Quickly he pulled out a regular t-shirt and pair of pants. "Shirt, jeans, put them on now. You can use my extra set of shoes. Get ready fast, we have a ferry to catch" and with nothing more said, he walked out.

Mewtwo blinked. "What's with the rush all of a sudden?" he muttered to himself and started changing again.

Lugia sighed as he sat in the tiny living room. A small sudden feeling snapped within him merely a second ago. A feeling of urgency. He had gotten this feeling before and that's whenever he sensed danger.

'_I shouldn't be jerking around. Katerina's in trouble, and frankly, so am I. That feeling was just to strong to ignore. We should move as soon as possible. Katerina is hardly aware of what is going on, let alone of what may happen to her, it's up to me to protect her at all costs.' _

Lugia looked around the room. _'I am perfectly aware of the dangers but that feeling… why is it lingering…'_

At that moment Mewtwo walked out of the room dressed normally. Black t-shirt, and blue jeans. The only real detail that stood out on the boy was his short white hair and purple eyes. "Now I feel more accustomed to human tradition… hopefully" dropping the hint that he hoped wasn't another scam to embarrass him out in public.

"You'll blend in fine." Lugia sighed, getting up from his seat and going to the door. He pointed out the pair of shoe's he'd lend to his friend before putting on his own. "Let's go… I have a nagging feeling that something is going to happen."

"Hence the rush?" Mewtwo asked. Lugia nodded.

From a top the building, bright blue eyes observed the two males exit the building and blend into the crowd. A grin came to his little mouth. "You should learn to obey those feeling Lugia… now you have dug yourself a much more deeper grave and worst of all, you have pulled someone else in with you." The small figure, giving a deceitful little chuckle, vanished into thin air. At the same time, Lugia's dark blue eyes darted up to the top of the building.

"What is it?" Mewtwo asked.

Lugia shook his head. "Nothing… lets go" and they proceeded on their way to the docks.

"So the girl is planning a formal?" Ho-oh asked.

Mew nodded. "Yes sir, and the boys are going after her."

"No doubt to warn her.… yes" the phoenix contemplated to himself, "but how, she's is young."

"The girl is at least 20 now, sir, give or take of course" Mew informed.

"What?! I was told she was but merely a child!"

Mew shook his head. "Lugia had met her when she was just that. It's been approximately 4 or 5 years now sir, I'm uncertain though. My sources have yet to confirm the information."

Ho-oh felt his temper raise slightly. How long had this been kept secret from him? He demanded he know.

"As I said, 4 or 5 years, I apologize that I do not know more." Mew shuttered slightly. Ho-oh was about the only thing that scared him more than direct contact with humans.

"This is an abomination to the Legendary Council! I will not stand for such ignorance! How dare he go behind my back and fool with those disgusting parasitic wastes of flesh" Ho-oh growled slightly. "There must be some way to…" he paused. A simple thought had struck him. He chuckled slightly. "My dear Mew, go see to it that the rest of the council meet here dusk, tonight. I have a plan to make sure that this little rescue mission of Lugia's fails."

"Sir?" Mew questioned, not catching on quite as fast.

"Go! Everything will be revealed to you and the others shortly."

Mew nodded and flew out of Ho-oh's cave to send the message of an emergency meeting. Ho-oh chuckled to himself. "My dear old friend. You are not the only one that can play your game."

The soft sweet harmonious melody of Lugia's song echoed throughout the icy caverns in Ice Island. Katerina was perched on top of a small ledge of ice overlooking Articuno's nest where the bird cooed and swung softly back and forth to the music. Articuno was nearly half asleep. In a content thought she prayed that she was grateful that Ho-oh did not know of her own contact with a female human. She had just hoped it was not the same. Then again, there are millions of female humans out there. 'What could the odds be?' she had thought ever since that last gathering.

Ever since her first time, Katerina had kept returning to Ice Island to play her songs for Articuno. Right now Articuno felt guilty as sin but they were for reasons beyond just this child coming to see her.

Kat had never drawn too close, and most times tried to stay out of the bird's line of sight for the first year, but she always made sure that the blue bird knew of her presence so as not to cause articuno to startle and cause an uproar. That would later change as time went on but Kat shuttered at the last time these very caves were under attack, the whole place had pretty much collapsed on her and Lugia.

Katerina sighed as she lowered her flute. Just the thought of him… she shook her head. "He's not coming back" she told herself softly. "I think I better be leaving" she said slightly louder so that Articuno could hear, but some good that would have done her. Articuno had fallen asleep to Katerina's playing. "Figures," she sighed, and casually she shuffled down from the ledge and made a quick haste from the caves. She saw her boat and Wolfe waiting on the deck for her arrival. He yipped happily.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she chuckled and climbed on board. Quickly she was greeted by warm wet kisses. "I love you too, boy" Kat smiled. The boat ride back was less than enjoyable. Katerina found herself staring into the water countless times, mesmerized by the waves and occasionally imagining a giant white and blue creature zipping along beside the boat, but when she blinked she always realized it to be her imagination. "Luke," she sighed, "I miss you."

"I don't get this! Isn't Katerina's home WAY over there on THAT island?!" Mewtwo said in frustration, pointing to the tiny dot over the ocean's horizon as they walked off the ferry and onto the streets of a city harbor.

Lugia nodded, "you got it," he sighed.

Mewtwo frowned. He had been looking forward to a nice hot meal and a comfy place to sleep. "Then what the hell are we doing way over here?!" he asked in frustration.

"I thought it would've been obvious to you by now, that would've been the first place Ho-oh would've expected me to go, and if he has someone watching us, which I'm pretty sure he does, this will through them off."

"Then just how are you going to get to your girl?" Mewtwo asked.

Lugia sighed and ripped off a poster from the nearest lamp post. "Take a good look at this." he said, handing the paper to his friend.

Mewtwo's dark violet eyes scanned the paper. "It's a fund raiser."

"Yeah, and take a look at who's hosting it" Lugia commented.

Mewtwo's eyes scanned the paper, his face forming into a perfect mask of stone "you know about this for how long?"

"The fund raiser has been the talk of the town for about a week now. Katerina was suppose to purpose to a few big names this morning about the fund to add more support behind her cause," Lugia explained, "It's open to the public if you can make a donation of over a hundred dollars."

"And you know all this how?" Mewtwo asked with a raised eyebrow, "it's not on the flyer."

Lugia shifted his eyes towards him, "I watch the news," came his blunt reply.

"But that's a human activity. You've been doing a lot more human things behind my back that just getting your own place, haven't you?"

Lugia paused, he he loved his friend dearly but sometimes he just wanted to strangle him. "Gee, ya' think? really think about it for a moment. How would I have my own apartment, my own wardrobe, and more basic knowledge of human communications than last time? Here's a news flash, I've been human 90 of the time since my first meeting with Kat. The only other time I revert to my other form is when a conference was called or when I went to see you."

Ah sarcasm, the better choice than just saying yes.

"So you've been causing treason and deceiving the council this whole time?" Mewtwo shook his head and scoffed before looking at Lugia straight in the face. "You'd a flippin' piece of work, you know that?" Mewtwo asked.

Lugia shrugged. "It's my life and I will live it the way I see fit, however, while I did deceive I didn't not lie. I was honest with all I said at the questioning. When they asked how long I was human when I was with the girl, I told them the truth. They never asked about after." Lugia chuckled bitterly.

"You are in so much trouble." Mewtwo sighed.

"And you are one to talk? I believe it was you that wanted to destroy every species on the planet so clones could take over and rule. So please, save your lecture of another time, besides I can't be in any more trouble than what I am already in." Lugia sighed.

A figure leaning against the side of a local shop grinned at the two boys. He was in dressed like your average joe and had his cellphone out in front of him. He pointed it at the boys and smiled at the picture on the LCD display. "Is this the one boss?" he asked.

A chuckle emitted from the phone. "Yes, that blonde one is him. You know what to do."

The man grinned. "Yes sir" he replied and hung up.

In a remote office, Giovanni chuckled to himself as he looked at his computer screen with the picture of Luke and, unknown to him, mewtwo, walking down a street. "I've got you this time… lugia."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Updated: July 14, 2007**

For the Love Of Lugia II: Chapter 2

The soft blue sea lapped against the boat's bow as it floated idly in the water, it's engine drawn to a dull hum by its captain.

"I can't believe I'm going back, it's been so long." Katerina breathed with a hint of sadness. She stared longingly out onto the water unaware of anything but her dreams. She stepped towards the railing to get a better view. A single island within a group of three stood out to her. A huge mountain made of nothing but ice climbed into the clouds, one could swear by god's name it touched the heavens.

Ice Island was not the place she was referring to though when she had said 'it had been so long.' Today she would merely pass it by, there were other things that needed doing, things that needed her tending to, and she had to much on her mind to think of anything else, let along a detour. She hated to go past. It felt like she was passing by her memories of days when she was happy, leaving part of herself behind, but oddly enough not today.

She thought back and focused on herself as she was so long ago, and compared herself to present day. Had her longing driven her to be what she had become? A high class woman of business? Most women like her might be dating, or married and have a family, or still chasing their dreams in college but not her. She had been there and done that. School had become more of an excuse to keep her busy so she wouldn't have to think about her past. She had gotten so caught up in it that she hadn't realized the pace she had set herself on, and soon graduated college a year ago with a business degree. She thought about the other women, the dreams, their families, their lives. Perhaps they were instilled values that she just never had the chance to learn from her mother.

"Just another lost loved one in life's web I suppose. Much like one's hopes and dreams" Katerina sighed and slipped into daydream mode once more.

A cold nose to her hand shocked Katerina back to her current enemy... reality. She looked down with eyes slightly glazed, a small smile to her face. Wolfe stared back at her, his concern more evident than ever. "You have nothing to worry about friend. Reflection can only do more good than harm right now."

"Woof."

"You're right, we should go." Katerina said and returned to the wheel. A quick press of the engine's start button and it roared back to life from its momentary sleep and the small craft started off towards its destination.

Maybe she wasn't giving herself enough credit. She had achieved enough accomplishments to make the common man envious, but why? The common man could have easily achieved what she had without a penny in his pocket or to their name, all it ever required was logical thinking. But maybe that was asking to much of the human race to do what she did. Thoughts and actions are derived from emotions. We think what we feel, our whole lives are based on that simple fact. Feeling run our lives. We don't do something if it doesn't feel right, and when we are to upset we do irrational things. Destiny has no say, it's all based on feelings, life, actions and reactions.

She shook her head, she was confusing herself. She looked down at the boat's GPA to make sure she was still on course. She was. Soon she saw what she was looking for, an island. " There it is Wolfe, Île des morts, or Island of the dead. The entire island is a graveyard, that's where we are headed."

Wolfe gave her a strange look as if to say 'you can't be serious' but Kat's gaze was fixed on the island. The boat pulled up to the tiny dock and Kat stepped out, a single rose in hand, Wolfe warily walked next to her. A black iron fence covered in ferns and Ivy walled the entire island. A gate stood before her, unlocked for any visitors. Kat walked in, her steps calm and steady. Tombstones, and headstones some decretive, some crumbling with age lined the old concrete path that had blackened with the years. The Île des morts was the graveyard for most of the Orange Islands and there was one grave she had her eyes set on. Soon she stood before it. A tombstone with an angel atop looking down upon whom ever came to pay their respects. Kat gazed it in a fixed trance before dropping to her knees. She bowed her head in silence.

The tombstone read "Life is like playing a violin in public and learning the instrument as one goes on."

Rose Marie Anderson

Born 1954

Died 1987"

"Mother..." Kat whispered. She set the rose down onto the grave and clasped her hands in prayer. "How will I get through this mother? Why did life take away so many things I cared about?... Why!" She felt like it should answer her.

She shook her head in anger and in self discipline, she wouldn't let her emotions get the best of her, she couldn't! She wasn't allowed now. 'But who would see you? Your father isn't here.' her inner voice spoke. It was no secret, ever since Lugia had left her Katerina had remained in a state of depression and would cry to her father, but Katerina decided that he must be getting fed up by now and she was sure it would soon reach the point where he would start getting mad every time she was not smiling so now she would have to hide her true feelings, but then... in truth it had been like that for nearly 4 or 5 years now. Hiding behind a mask, trying to act stronger than what she really was, and beginning to get the impression that her father was indeed sick of her state. At least it was better than crying all the time.

Well, whether she wanted to show her emotions or not the tears still came, streaking down her cheeks and onto the grass.

She looked at the tombstone. She had had enough with loss. "I could really use a mother right now" her voice broke, sounding barely above a whisper. Wolfe nosed his head under her, tempting her, in his doggy way, to hug him. She obliged, but didn't let her tears stop as memories of her past flooded her mind.

She remembered a little 4 year old standing at the window to her room, looking out into the courtyard anticipating the arrival of her father to come home with her mother. Ever since the day of the boat accident when a rogue wave, a sailor's tale, ripped apart the boat and brought her mother down into the murky depths of the ocean. The coast guard found her a short time later, but just barely alive, and rushed her to the hospital. Her father visited every day and each night he came home he always spoke of how her mother was getting better every day, but there was a sadness in his eyes. He was hiding something. One day she remembered her father coming home and when she went to the door to greet him, he simply looked away and said 'Your mother is never coming home.'

That's when it sunk in that her mother had died, and it was from there her life began to fall apart... until he came into her life. Despite his odd ways, Lugia fixed her life and her relationship with her father, but like her mother, Lugia left all to quickly, vanishing from her life and probably forever. Worst of all, it had been her decision.

She looked at the tombstone, hugging her dog. "Mom, I'm sorry you have to see me like this, I didn't want to come crying to you but I feel like I've run out of people to turn to. I know Dad's getting a little fed up with me being so sad all the time," she chuckled, "he says so from time to time but only when I show it. I guess I remind him of you a lot. I dunno," she shook her head. "I won't go to him anymore. I don't want to make him mad and wreck what we have fixed. There's something else but my mind feels so clouded and I'm sure daddy doesn't want to hear it. I just wish you were here with me. Then I could drop this whole thing, this whole act!"

Katerina buried her face into Wolfe's fur. "I don't want to be like this! I don't want to be what I am! I hate myself for it! But I can't stop... mommy... I'm scared... I feel I might do something drastic soon. The pain just won't go away and I don't want to hide from daddy when I just really want him to understand where I'm coming from and be there when I need it." She sniffled and rubbed Wolfe's head. "When he looks at me I wanna know what he sees. A successful daughter that's starting to live a lie? or his little girl that is desperately wanting his help?"

Working and keeping busy was really the only way to numb her pain. It kept her mind occupied and she wouldn't have to think about anything else. Why think about hers when she could worry about others anyway?

If Wolfe could talk he would've asked if any of what she had confessed had made any sense. Despite what others thought he knew she wasn't happy, her life wasn't perfect and from her confessions, she was in desperate need of help, and he only had one thing to blame. Lugia.

------------

A small craft wavered just beyond the docks to the Island. Within it a man secretly watched the girl through a pair of hi-tech binoculars. He gave a gruff sigh, what a boring assignment this was. It would be more interesting if his target showed up, so far for the past few days he had seen no one but the girl.

'beep beep'

The man put his binoculars down at the sound of his wrist communicator. He pressed a little button on the side and a Rocket Grunt's face appeared on a small screen on the device. "Milo, status report on the girl!" the grunt demanded.

The man shook his head. "I've been watching her for three days straight and there's been no sign of that damn bird having any communications with her. Could it be possible that they know about us? I thought Tom was suppose to be tracking the bird!"

"He is, and there isn't a chance they could know about us," the grunt said, "keep watching the girl, don't let her out of your sights, and as soon as they show any signs of communication then radio HQ and we'll begin operations immediately!" and the device blinked off.

Milo sighed. "yes sir" he sighed tiredly and he raised his binoculars to continue his watch. He sighed, sometimes he didn't know what was more annoying, getting rotten assignments or being yelled at by other colleagues.

---------------------------------------

Lugia stood along the beach shore. It was four years ago here that his life would change forever. Now he stood there looking out over the oceans span with a cold glare. The feeling he had sensed earlier had led him to this spot. Something was definitely wrong, something was happening and he could sense it, but what!

Mewtwo watched his friend. He too had sensed the danger now too. He stood further back from Lugia as he observed the surroundings. "Can you read the winds, they are telling of something forth coming." Mewtwo said in a calm but seriousness manner.

"It's not right. It tells of a pain about to come this way. A great pain."

"Death most likely. Does the human wind always wreak this strongly ?"

Lugia smirked slightly to his friend's words. "Be more specific."

"Of death."

Lugia nodded. "It does but never this strong."

"It's confusing me, I can't get a clear reading." Mewtwo said.

The two Psychic pokemon had been standing on the beach for a while, using their capabilities to read the wind. The wind always held secrets and could be read by psychic types. Now, since Lugia had lost his connections among the Legendary Pokemon, he had to resort to wind reading, a difficult but reliable way of obtaining information.

Lugia closed his eyes. "What are you trying to tell us" he whispered into the breeze. His mind was blank for an agonizing moment, then in a flash he soon received an image of Suicune stepping into the water and just standing there. Lugia frowned, what was this? Was Suicune looking or waiting for something? He mind went blank again. Wind reading was time consuming, nothing came quickly and always in patches that you had to piece together. Finally an image of Katerina formed in his mind, her body floating face down in the water... still as death...

Lugia's eyes shot open again. "NO!" he shouted. Mewtwo looked to his friend, only just in time to see him transform and dive into the water. Mewtwo stood there, what the hell had just happened?

A rocket grunt stood some ways back, watching the pair. He still was not sure about Lugia's partner but he was certain the other was the Legendary Lugia, right from the start. His boss was positive but he needed evidence. That evidence came, and his suspicions where confirmed when he saw Lugia transform and dive into the water. Instantly he hit his wrist communicator "He's on the move!"

----------------------------------

Ho-oh stood, perched before a few chosen pokemon. "I am positive now that we have the correct girl. Sources have informed me that she is on death Isle. I have told you all what will happen if this first shall fail. Suicune, you are whom I need to talk to for this first plan, the rest of you are free to go."

When the legendaries had left and all but Ho-oh and Suicune remained within the cavern the two began to discuss the plan. Ho-oh unfurled one wing and lit it ablaze. Within the fiery wing the image of a boat appeared. "Listen closely Suicune. This is the girl's craft. As soon as the girl leaves the harbor I want you to unleash your fury to take it down. If Lugia should interfere and our first plan fails our second surely will not."

The Legendary pokemon nodded and left.

"Now it begins..." he growled in a low voice. "Lugia... you have defied us and disgraced us for the last time."

-------------------------------------------------------

Katerina had started her way back home. It amazed her on how good a nice long cry felt. "I'm only human I guess." she told herself, still she would never feel entirely better. The little boat cruised along at a casual pace, floating by the islands. Katerina sat on the deck playing her flute, she would take her time getting back. Work and life could wait for another moment.

Just outside Ice Island, Articuno was arriving back to her nest when she had picked up the familiar sound of a flute's melody floating over the ocean. She was near by! Her human... Looking around, making sure the coast was clear of any others. Positive there was no one, she started towards the sound. She saw a small craft floating leisurely on by. The music was originating for there, but she was to far from the craft to see if it really was her girl, all she could make out was a figure on the boat's deck and another pokemon with them. Articuno just smiled to herself. "That pokemon is lucky, it gets to listen to this far more than I."

Not far off, on a remote island, Suicune stood on the beach watching the waters. He knew what he had to do. They were orders and he would follow them. He stepped out till he feet were just barley being lapped over by the small waves that kissed the sands. He closed his eyes and listened for the sound of the boat's motor, he could barely make it out but it was there. Finally letting out a roar he reared up and tossed his head back wildly, strong winds kicked up at his feet as Suicune's front quarters came barreling down towards the ground! He hit the water with a splash and a small wave started out towards the ocean. Suicune grinned to himself then turned towards the Islands brush.

Wolfe looked out over the ship's rails. Something wasn't right. The winds had picked up dramatically and the water seemed choppier than before. He looked up but there wasn't a trace of a cloud in the sky. The feeling that something was wrong grew stronger inside him as each second passed. They needed to get out of there.

Kat looked up from her music when she heard Wolfe begin to whine. She watched him as he paced along the front of the boat, pawing occasionally over the railings. His whimpers grew louder. Had he lost a toy? Did he wanna go for a swim? She placed her flute down and walked towards her friend. "What's the matter boy, lose something?" she asked and looked over the edge.

Wolfe whimpered and paced around her. Just then a shadow started covering the boat's deck and made Wolfe look up. Kat noticed too and looked forward. Here eyes wide in shock, her jaw slowly dropping in astonishment. Racing towards her at astonishing speeds was a giant 40 foot wall of water.

Not far off the rocket continued to follow. He had received the message that Lugia was on the move mere minutes ago, but all that seemed insignificant now compared to what he was faced with. He gulped. "Holly shhii..." was all he could manage in the face of this monster wave.

Articuno could not believe her eyes, the very human that played her music, the one she got along with and kept secret, the one that had captured her heart in song was the same that had caught Lugia's in love. Suddenly her consciousness was telling her a different story than what Ho-oh had been feeding her. Ho-oh told her that the human was dangerous, that soon Lugia's human would be after them all and certain doom would befall them! But this human had played to her for five years and not once ever brought harm to her! So was Ho-oh wrong?

She made up her mind in a split second. Spreading her wings wide, she started towards the vessel in hopes of reaching the girl before the wave did, though she was certain she wouldn't make it in time. Articuno was not about to let the girl die, if she died then so would the music and a dear friend... and in turn so would Articuno's heart.

Katerina ran for the boat's life jackets, putting on Wolfe's first, but before she could even grasp hers the giant wave came pounding down onto the little boat, tearing through it like wet paper, sending debris flying and the passengers from the boat into the sea. To Katerina the wave just picked her up and slammed her under the waters, continually dragging her down deeper and deeper. It felt like a perpetual building had fallen on top of her and continued to drag her down. She wanted scream but would not let go of the precious little oxygen she had left in her lungs. It was like reliving her nightmare only for real!

'_No, this can't be the end.' _was her only thoughts as she struggled against the force of the water Her lungs began to burn, they felt like they were going to explode under the pressure of the water's depths but her will was not ready to let her die. Not yet!... no not now... she... she gave another struggle before the current slammed her, causing her to let out the air from her lungs.

'_Luke' _her thought echoed through out her soul. '_help me...'_ she felt her lungs fill with water, her body go limp and her mind slowly fade away. That's why she thought she was dead when she thought she heard a harmonious song echo through the water.

Just then something came up from under her, clashing against her body, and started pushing her up. A vortex of water began forcing its way upwards against the wave's power that was pushing Katerina down. The two powers fought but the vortex was stronger and with a sudden burst of energy it raced towards the surface at blinding speeds and broke through, shooting up into the skies almost higher than the wave. A creature followed in hot pursuit of the frail human inside at the same blinding speeds, but suddenly stopped short of the surface. Something else had caught his beloved. Another bird... Lugia's glowing eyes narrowed, had Ho-oh sent Articuno out in case Suicune had failed? No matter, he would fight for her even if it meant giving up his own life.

Articuno was full of relief. She had not made it in time when the wave had ripped the little boat apart, and she was ready to dive into the water to go after the girl when not a moment later a vortex of water shot up from the sea's depths and within it she saw the girl. Articuno now knew Lugia was near, only he could've done this. She had caught the girl in her talons and was searching for somewhere to place her. She spotted the girl's pokemon swimming towards a fairly large chunk of wood that used to be the boat's deck. She glided down and placed the girl gently onto the wood. Wolfe climbed up onto the makeshift raft and shook himself off. He was exhausted, despite the life coat, he had used so much energy to avoid wreckage, battle the current that could've carried him away when the wave came crashing down, and finally to look for Katerina. The water had been so cold and was taking a toll on the dog. Still he managed his way over to Katerina and nosed her cheek. He waited for some sort of sign that there was still life in her.

Lugia watched from below, he could feel none. '_I will not let you die! not now!'_ he shouted in his mind and concentrated fully on Katerina.

From above Articuno watched as the girl's body glowed and she suddenly made a noise before she started coughing up huge amounts of water and gasping for breath. The glow vanished and Articuno looked down into the water. She could see something near the surface as it circled the little wood raft. She knew who it was. Calmly she sang a short melody that she would normal use to greet another pokemon in a friendly manner. She only hoped the hostile pokemon below the water would grasp the hint.

Hostile was not the word to describe Lugia as he circled from below like an shark circling it's pray, occasionally breaking the water with his back and diving back down again. He felt like the whole world was against him right now and the only thing that was going on in his mind was that he had to protect Katerina under all circumstances. He had heard Articuno's song of greeting, but now he was confused. Was she being cocky or was it something else?

Further away Milo had managed to climb on top of his lifeboat. He was thankful he got his life coat on in time. He had never expected that sudden wave but what really caught him by surprise was the sight he was just witnessing. It seemed this girl had more legendaries wrapped around her finger than what was first thought. He chuckled. "The boss is not going to believe this." Just then Articuno turned towards him, he had been spotted.

Articuno looked at the man, something about him did not sit right with her. Below the depths Lugia looked in the same direction, wondering what had caught her curiosity. All he saw was a human but worst of all was that he recognized the outfit the man was wearing. He focused on the wood raft and used his psychic powers to urge it to move outwards, away from him, then he turned his attention towards the man. Once Katerina was a safe distance away, only then did Lugia emerge from the water and he looked at the man.

"_You are from Team Rocket, the same group that had tired to hurt me and Katerina five years ago."_ Lugia spoke psychically.

Articuno's eyes widened. She knew of Team Rocket and all the horrible things they had done to Pokemon in the past. If Lugia was protecting the girl form them, then surely she was not a bad human, especially if what he had just said was true, that they had tried to hurt the human girl. She turned her focus towards the Rocket.

"So what if I am. Lugia, Articuno, I warn you now, you soon will belong to team Rocket!" Milo shouted and reached for his pokeballs.

"I don't think so." Articuno and Lugia said in unison and both fired two intense Hyper beams straight for him.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Milo said before getting struck and sent flying off into the horizon.

Lugia looked at Articuno. He dove back under the water and picked up something from the bottom before resurfacing. _"Come with me." _He spoke to her. Articuno nodded and both birds took to the air. Lugia would have to let the raft reach shore on it's own, he couldn't take the chance of another enemy being near by, endangering Katerina. For now, he was at least certain she was safe. He would lead Articuno else where until he was sure of her intentions.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Updated: July 14, 2007**

Her whole world was black and her senses were numb... at least they were for about four seconds. That's when Katerina started to feel like everything was spinning. Her body began to throb and senses were going into overload.

"Oh god." she murmured, reaching up to wipe her face with one of her hands weakly.

"You're awake." Came the familiar voice of her father. "How are you feeling?"

She opened one of her eyes. The world WAS spinning. Subsequently she closed it just as fast. "Like I've been through a wash cycle." Her voice was groggy and her movements slow. "What happened?"

"That's what I would like to know." Lawrence answered her. "I found you and Wolfe washed up on the beach. The craft was in ruins. I take it you got into a bit of an accident."

"Understatement," she muttered, "all I remember is this giant wave" Katerina answered truthfully.

"Rest daughter. You have a big day ahead of you soon."

Katerina nodded and opened her eyes a tiny bit to watch him leave her room. Katerina then drew her attention to Wolfe. He was laying at the foot of her bed watching her with big bright puppy dog eyes. "I know what I heard before I blacked out. I'm almost certain it was-" she paused. She couldn't believe it but for the first time she was actually finding it difficult to say his name. "I'm certain it was _him_." she whispered finally. Had Wolfe been able to speak human language he probably wouldn't have told her anyway. If she truly knew, like she believed, that Lugia had saved her, then it would break her heart if she knew that he had just took off afterwards without so much as an acknowledgment or show of concern for her. He didn't even bother to bring her back or make sure she returned safely. He whimpered at her. If she only knew...

And it just made him mad.

--------------------

Lugia started down at the object in his hands. Katerina's flute. He had picked it up off the bottom of the sea floor. He was in human form now. He preferred it. He stood on the shoreline as he watched the sun setting. The wind tossed his blond hair around.

"Katerina, forgive me." He whispered.

Some distance away two people stood watching him. One was mewtwo, the other, a newly transformed Articuno. Her eyes were a soft blue, her waist long hair a brilliant silver. She wore a simple blue v neck dress with a matching cardigan and shoes. Her eyes, like Mewtwo's, where trained on Lugia.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?"

"Yes. For quite some time as well."

"I never thought the human that played for me was the same girl that he loved."

"Why did you not tell the council of this?" Mewtwo asked.

Articuno shrugged. "Didn't see the need to. For me it was free entertainment and nothing more" Articuno said and she turned her head away. There would be no need to tell them of any past interactions she and the girl might have had. Just letting the girl be near her was damning enough in the eyes of the council.

Mewtwo raised an eye brow at her.

Articuno shifted uncomfortably "Okay, so she talked to me some but she never really bothered with me in any other way." Articuno shifted again "how can you boys stand these human bodies?" she asked, quick to change topics. She wasn't about to admit the token of friendship she had given the girl all those years ago. Nor was she going to admit that Katerina was closer to her than what they really knew.

_Katerina looked up in shock and wonder as emerald eyes met those of sparkling ruby. Katerina's heart had lodged itself somewhere in her stomach and her stomach was currently jumping around doing the cha-cha. Then, slowly and cautiously, Katerina removed her glove and raised her arm ever so slightly in attempt to pet the bird. Articuno responded by lowering her head to the to the girl's touch. Katerina marveled on how the beautiful blue feathers were so soft and plush. She rubbed her hand gently on the side of the Articuno's face. The bird, enjoying the attention, cooed softly and leaned into the good feeling._

"_You're a magnificent creature. One of such beauty, grace and intelligence yet you yield such power. You should be known at the goddess of ice." Katerina commented._ _She sighed "I just wish we could be friends and get to know one another better." Then, much to the girl's shock; Articuno seemingly gave her a nod and then plucked one of her own feathers and handed it to the girl._

_Was Articuno offering a token of their new found friendship? Katerina took the feather graciously. "Thank you." she whispered and put the gift in the flute case along with the instrument and carefully placed it back in her pocket._

"It takes some getting use to," Lugia's voice interrupted Articuno's thoughts, "but they are the best disguise when it comes right down to it. From trainers, to rockets, to the council and just other pokemon in general." He spoke as he approached the couple. "Especially now since you are with us my dear."

Articuno looked slightly grim. "Yes, I know this and I understand its qualities to this but there is something I still don't grasp." Lugia looked at her questioningly. "How do you plan to stop Ho-oh like this? and now that we know team rocket is after us as well, how are you going to stop them? It was plain as day that the man was following Katerina this afternoon. And for what purpose? that we still don't understand ourselves. It could very well be for the fact that you may have been near and the rocket wanted to capture you or..." she just sighed and threw her hands up in frustration, "I just don't know any more."

Lugia sighed. The thought of Articuno's words really had never come to mind before. How was he going to stop Ho-oh from harming Katerina? And in his human form no less. "I will not ask you two to fight."

"Then there would be no point in us being here Lugia and you know it." Mewtwo said.

"What Ho-oh has proclaimed is wrong and frankly..." The girl bit her lip and turned her eyes to look at the ground. "Frankly I think you'd make a far better ruler than he would any day."

Lugia gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah, I probably would, heck anybody else would, but I don't want it."

"So what are you going to do?" Mewtwo asked.

"We are still going to that conference. We will stay and we will make sure Ho-oh doesn't pull something. That is the one prime time he could really get close to her and without us knowing."

"And after?" Articuno asked. Her eyes looked slightly hopeful. "If he doesn't pull something there, he surely will afterwards, or worse, when we are not looking. It was by pure chance that we happened to be near Katerina at Ho-oh's first attempt. Luck may not be on our sides the next time around."

"We'll stay with her then."

Articuno grinned. "I have a better idea," her grin grew mischievous, "you stay with her. You are going to need a mole for the committees plans. I'll be that mole and report back to you when I know something is going to happen."

"Good idea, when we attend the conference, make sure to show your face to Ho-oh so he doesn't suspect anything. I bet he already knows Mewtwo is working with me. I wouldn't put it past him not to suspect a fellow psychic pokemon, and Mewtwo is my closest friend."

"You got it. I'll make sure that old flying feather duster doesn't suspect a thing." Articuno grinned.

"Great. As for the time being, I believe we should spilt up." Lugia said. "I'll keep watch over Katerina and not let her out of my sight. Articuno, start gathering info now. It's imperative that we are one step ahead. Mewtwo," Lugia looked at him in full seriousness, "I have a feeling things are not going to end as well as I hope when everything is said and done. I need you to gather alliances."

"I understand." He said.

"The night of the conference we shall all meet at Katerina's on the docks." Lugia smiled then "Pick something nice ladies, we wanna look our best."

Articuno laughed at the priceless look on Mewtwo's face. "Oh you are just asking to have your clock cleaned, you know that?" he growled.

---------

The day before the conference

---------

The Legendaires that formed the council had gathered secretly. The only absent ones were Lugia and Mewtwo.

"It seems that due to some... technical difficulties that human girl was able to survive our first attack." Ho-oh said among them.

The legendaires nodded and whispered among themselves.

"You are supposing that Lugia interfered then" Articuno spoke up.

"Yes, no doubt he is keeping a eye on the girl and a strong one at that. This is why I gathered you here. We need someone that can gain the trust of that traitor and lure him away from the girl."

"You mean like a mole sir?" Articuno asked yet again. Oh this was becoming far to good to be true.

"Something along those lines, yes."

Nearly everyone voiced their eagerness to volunteer until Articuno spoke up again. "Are you willing to take on the form of a Human?" she asked slyly to the others in the room.

That shut them up quick.

Ho-oh looked over at Articuno. The ice pokemon stood there looking quick proud and a bit smug. "Face facts boys. The only way you are really going to earn his trust is if you take on a human form. Naturally it's only temporary but I can definitely see him asking it of you, after all, what better way to disguise yourself, correct?"

"You make a good point" Ho-oh sighed. "Well, this one time will be over looked if you decide to go through with this. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go." Moltres spoke up and looked over at Articuno.

"As will I." Zapdos spoke suddenly.

"Very well, you two will be rewarded for this. My contact will be in touch with you." The two pokemon nodded. Ho-oh smirked. "You are all dismissed then and good luck."

Articuno ruffled her feathers slightly. This was going to make things a bit more challenging.

----------------------------------

"You boys are NOT going to believe this!" Articuno said as she burst through the door of Lugia's apartment.

"Shut her UP!" came a muffled yell from the couch. Mewtwo, still in his human form, was sprawled out over it, a blanket was over him and his pillow was over top of his ruffled white hair.

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him smugly. "Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" She merely received a groan as an answer.

Lugia, who was well up and dressed, sat in his kitchen. "No, he discovered beer last night" he answered her.

Articuno chuckled. "Ah yes, the evils of alcohol." She walked over towards Mewtwo, lifted the pillow slightly off his head and Mewtwo glanced over at the girl. She grinned devilishly as she said "I believe the humans call it a hangover." Mewtwo groaned, grabbed the pillow from her, smashed his face into the couch cushions and held the pillow tightly over his head.

She walked into the small kitchen and took a seat at the small kitchen table across from the young man/pokemon.

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "You seem to know a bit." he observed. The girl, instead of in the dress she was in yesterday was in a tank top and jeans.

She smirked back and rested her chin in both her palms. She leaned slightly into the table. "Unlike you, I do have a basic knowledge from experience. And, I'm sure unlike you, I went around and asked questions. Ones that didn't make me look like an idiot. I just made it seem like I was out of town."

"Is that so? I have a feeling you flirted" He replied and reached for his cup of coffee.

"Damn straight," she muttered as she glanced at a section of the paper Lugia had just finished reading, "If you got it, flaunt it." she remarked.

"You said you asked questions." He said as he went back to her knowledge.

"Yes. I 'went out on the town' as they say and met some acquaintances."

"Who?"

"Just some human girls I met at the bar."

Lugia chuckled. "I wondered how you knew about alcohol."

"Yes, well after the last gathering of the legendaires I'm glad I was introduced. Ho-oh's got a ram rod shoved up his a-"

Lugia held up his hand. "Don't even go there. I know far to well first hand."

"Yes well you aren't going to enjoy what I have to report" she sighed and folded her arms on the table and rested her head in them once more. Lugia looked at his mug and got up and went to get himself another coffee.

"Want one?"

"Is it strong enough to grow legs and walk?" she asked.

Lugia turned to her, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. How did she know that saying? Was it part of her basic knowledge or from her night out? "It's strong enough."

"Bean me" was her reply. He set a cup in front of her and sat back down. "Thanks" she replied and sipped it.

"Anyway, you have news?"

Articuno nodded. "Yes and not good news either. First off, they have figured out that Mewtwo is working with you. Secondly expect more company real soon."

"What do you mean?"

"It turns out that you were not the only one that had the idea of having a mole. Ho-oh is sending Moltres and Zapdos. Not only for information but I think they may try and play assassins and knock the girl off. You are going to have to be pinned to her side at all times."

"Great" he replied in a monotone voice and got up to get a bottle out of his cupboard and then added the contents generously to his morning drink. He sat down and took a good long drink of his Irish coffee.

"Still I'm not so sure about sister..." Articuno muttered, taking a drink of her own and leaned the side of her face to a propped up hand, "just by the way she was looking at me-"

"Were you being obvious?"

Articuno shook her head. "No, far from it. I wouldn't want to risk the precious position I have put myself in. I am basically the only thing that is standing between you and Ho-oh and the information gap."

"What else?" he asked.

"There's an unknown contact. No doubt a spy."

"No doubt that's how he found out about Mewtwo."

"That's what I was thinking so I plan to make myself scarce in this form and in your company in general until tomorrow night. We'll meet that the arranged place."

"What about a fake ID?"

"ID?" Articuno asked.

"I'm known as Luke to humans. Mewtwo, well... I'll think of something."

"Aurora, I went by it last night." she answered simply.

"Just what did you do last night?" Lugia asked.

Articuno smirked. "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Lugia raised his eyebrow at the woman. "Right..."

Articuno just continued to smirk at him before she took a sip of her coffee.

---------------------------------------

Articuno had been correct about expecting company. In fact they had arrived a little earlier than she had planned. Lugia had a routine and the involved morning, afternoon and evening walks. Zapdos and Moltres were scheduled to intercept Lugia on his afternoon walk. Instead they arrived on his morning walk. The same walk Mewtwo and Articuno herself where accompanying Lugia on as they went through their plans for tomorrow night.

"Damn it." Articuno hissed as soon as she saw the specks that were her siblings in the sky.

"Articuno." Lugia said at her and the girl took into hiding behind the nearest tree. Hopefully she wasn't seen.

"Well this is indeed a pleasant surprise. To whom do I owe the honors of being graced by your presence." Lugia said, his sarcasm plainly evident. Mewtwo crossed his arms and looked at the legendaries with a scowl.

Zapdos and Moltres landed in front of the pair. "Are you always this rude to those who want to become your friends?" Moltres asked.

Lugia smirked knowingly, "birds of a feather, eh?" he asked.

"Lugia, we will great straight to the point. We don't agree with with Ho-oh and what he has proclaimed. However we do not entirely agree with you either. Love of a human is... not natural however it is no excuse to kill or hurt the poor girl. She is an innocent in all this." Moltres said.

"We want to help protect the girl till things are set straight." Zapdos added.

"So are you willing to take on the disguise of lowly humans for a night?" Lugia asked. He knew what they thought of them and thanks to Articuno he was well prepared.

The two birds nodded. Lugia grinned. "Very well then." he looked towards Mewtwo. "Lets see what we can do for them."

Mewtwo cracked his knuckles. "I think I have something in mind."

Articuno watched from where she hid. "Oh no," she whispered to herself, "please guys, don't goof this up." She couldn't bare to watch. She hide her face in her hands. She could see those to being jerks just for the sake of it to embarrass her siblings. Soon the whole transformation affair was over in the blink of an eye.

"Well what do you think?" Mewtwo asked.

Articuno peeked through her fingers and gave a great sigh of relief. They were more or less dressed in a casual fashion. Zapdos with his black hair and gold eyes wore a hoodie and khakis. Moltres's hair was a fiery red and her eyes were golden as well and she wore a pair dress pants and a blouse.

"That'll do." Lugia grinned with satisfaction. His eyes traced over to where Articuno was. She was giving him an _'I'm going to murder you in your sleep'_ glare. He just smirked. "Well then, come with us, we'll take out to get the necessities for tomorrow night and teach a few human ways so you can fit in." Lugia said. His eyes looked towards Articuno once more.

She nodded and mouthed _"See you tomorrow."_ and waited till the 4 were out of sight. "That was to damn close" she sighed to herself from her hiding place. She was about ready to leave when she saw something out of the corner of her eye, she looked over to the left to see a certain pink pokemon hiding in the bushes. Mew. Articuno's eyes narrowed. So he had been Ho-oh's stool pigeon, and now he had been watching that morning's exchange, only he seemed oblivious to Articuno watching him. Articuno smirked to herself "why you little rat" she whispered and ducked lower into her hiding place.

Mew flew out and took one last glance at the way the four legendaires had taken. Everything was going according to plan. Without so much as a thought, he flew off towards Ho-oh's lair certain that everything was fine. He didn't see the flash behind him and blue bird raise into the sky and follow him quietly from a distance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he fell for it did he?" Ho-oh asked.

Mew nodded. "Yes sir, hook, line, and sinker."

Ho-oh chuckled merrily to himself. "Perfect, now before long the girl will be eliminated. Lugia will come to know who's the real power and..." He paused and just grinned to himself. He wasn't going to care to finish. "Mew, continue your investigation into the matters. I want nothing to go wrong, and please let Moltres and Zapdos know that the other legendaires are on standby in case they are in need of our assistance."

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed then."

Mew nodded and flew out of the cavern with a sigh of relief. He ran over his orders in his mind and mentally prepared himself to carry them out. As he flew solemnly out the entrance something reached out and grabbed his neck tightly in what was close to a death grip. Mew squeaked and the grip loosened slightly but still held firm. He was soon brought to meet the face of a very pissed off human female. Her eyes glared at the little pokemon in absolute hatred.

"Well well, looky at what I caught. A **squeak** toy" and at the mention of the word 'squeak' the girl gave mew's neck another squeeze and Mew let out another squeak. "Why are you doing this mew? What's caused you to be Ho-oh's little stool pigeon against Lugia and Mewtwo?" Articuno growled.

Mew's eyes went wide and he looked like he was going to cry. "I didn't mean it! Honest! I did it for Mewtwo!"

"Don't give me that bull!" she articuno seethed.

"It's true! It's true! Please believe me!" Mew pleaded. He knew instantly who this wild tempered silver haired female was. Articuno was never one to mess with when she was in bad mood or if you betrayed her, and from his position he could tell that he had done the equivalent of both.

"What did that bastard promise you" she hissed and shook the little cat pokemon that dangled from her hand for emphasis.

"That Mewtwo wouldn't be eliminated!" he cried out.

Articuno gave a distasteful look at the small cat pokemon and slowly let go of its neck. "And what about Lugia? What's he going to do with him."

"Most likely destroy him if I had to take a guess."

"Yeah..." Articuno nodded, "that sounds like something that hot headed feather duster would do." Articuno sighed as she rested her hands on her hips. SHe looked at Mew for a moment, she knew that the little pokemon was smart and sensible but he was also very child like as well, especially when it came to his feelings and friends. Articuno sighed again "Mew, you know Ho-oh is feeding you crap. Heck, both you and I know this so why are you listening to him? He doesn't care for Mewtwo anymore than he cares for a fly being eaten by a frog so why him? why do his bidding."

Mew took on the most pitiful look Articuno had ever seen as he hung his head and let his paws drop in front of him. His big blue eyes began to water. "I didn't know who else to turn to without getting into trouble."

That bastard, he was using him. Now articuno knew Ho-oh's game. She thought to herself for a moment. Was this worth giving away to gain another powerful ally?

"Damned if I do, damned if I don't..." She muttered to herself then looked at the little cat. "Well for starters you could've come to me" Articuno sighed.

Mew looked up at her, his eyes wide and tearful. "You mean...?"

"I do what you've basically been doing for Ho-oh only vise versa as well as a few other chores here and there."

"Why are you helping him?"

"Because for starters if that lecherous Phoenix touches my tail one more time I'm going to deep freeze him. Secondly I believe Lugia is a far more worldly and a capable leader than what Ho-oh will ever be. I've believed that for a long time. Ho-oh is very conceded, a warfare bird and very stuck in his ways. He likes to fight and really thinks only of himself. He will only do something for another if it benefits him greatly. You know that. Lugia isn't like that. Thirdly..." Articuno sighed at this and looked up at the sky, "I too have a relationship with the girl but not as definite. We are merely friends."

"Oh" was all Mew said as he let this news sink in. A moment of silence passed between them.

"Lugia is going to take on Ho-oh soon enough for control. Hopefully this will have blown over by then."

"Articuno?"

"Hmm?" she looked at the cat.

"You won't tell Mewtwo of what I did will you?"

"That depends Mew. We all need to face consequences but on the other hand I can understand why you did it. That still doesn't make it right though."

"I know, it's just that-"

"Mew..." The little cat pokemon looked at Articuno, "who's side are you going to be with?"

Mew didn't need time to think that question over. "What do you want me to do?" he asked and saluted her.

Articuno smirked. "Come with me. We have a lot of planning to do before tomorrow night."

"What about ho-oh?"

"We will continue to deceive him. Make the little boy think he has some power. For now though I want you to come with me. We have some planning to do." Mew nodded and watched as Articuno transformed back to her true form and took off into the air. Mew eagerly followed behind.


	5. Chapter 4

Wow... I can't believe how long this took to rewrite and post. **PLEASE GO BACK AND REREAD THE CHAPTERS, THEY HAVE BEEN REWRITTEN AND UPDATED AS OF July 14, 2007. **I found to many inconsistencies with the work and it needed to be fixed. Details were added and taken off, but the story is still the same.

Enjoy!

--------------- Chapter 4-------------------

"Don't you look handsome." Katerina remarked as she straighten Wolfe's bow tie collar. The dog pokemon smiled in a doggy like manner as Katerina stood up and walked over the her mirror. A simple white gown tonight. Even though the occasion was extremely formal she was never one for the high class fancy dresses. You know the type, the one with those designs of pearls, diamonds, ect. She twisted her face a little. Now that she thought about it, she down right hated them just like she hated heels. They were so uncomfortable. "I miss my jeans and runners already" she remarked.

Just then her head felt light and the room started to spin and Katerina stumbled. She flung her arm our and grabbed the wall for support. Groaning, she closed her eyes and lightly rubbed her temples. She had been in bed ever since she had been found at the beach but had developed a fever from the accident and it still hadn't gone away. _'No matter_' she thought. _'I'll make my appearance then...'_ she nodded to herself.

"I'm tired of being lost in the darkness" she whispered. She gave a sharp whistle for her K-9 companion (and regretted it when her head started to pound) and exited her room to head straight for the main ballroom where the banquette was just beginning to get under way. Tonight would be the last night of this.

----------------------------------------------

Suits and ties, fancy dresses, shimmering jewelry and plenty of noses held high into the hair. The sight made Lugia sick to his stomach. He wasn't missing out on much in the high collar nose-in-the-air set. It kind of made him glad he was a pokemon. The only real reason he ever really stayed human for such an amount of time was because of the hostess of this event.

He sat at a table along with Mewtwo, both decked in suits of black. They're other table guests were wondering about exploring the place. Zapdos was off at the buffet, tasting anything and everything he could reach that looked remotely eatable, Moltres was standing among the crowd, a glass of champaign in hand, watching the humans like a paranoid mistress, waiting for someone to come from behind and jump her.

And Articuno... well...

Lugia turned towards a gathering of people in the room, all chattering and laughing like fools, drunk off wine and merriness, and smack in the middle of it all was a silver haired female having the time of her life. Basically Articuno was being Articuno. Always the sucker for attention and wanting to be center spotlight.

"Someone's a pro." Mewtwo remarked, looking Articuno's way.

"It's unnerving really. Almost makes me wonder."

Mewtwo smirked, "You mean if she hasn't done this before?"

Lugia nodded.

"Would you be surprised if she had?"

Lugia sighed and shook his head. "To be truthful. No I wouldn't. I'd actually see her doing it quite easily."

"You won't hear an argument from me."

The two men sat there and continued to survey the on-goings, both unaware of the older man not far off behind them, looking at them, but one in particular.

"There is no possible way... is there?" Lawrence asked himself and started making his way over towards the men.

Articuno grinned as she saw her sister death glare various humans. She excused herself from the ring of boys and men that had gathered around her, promising them of her return before she squeezed out and strolled over towards Moltres. Moltres jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, subsequently spilling a small amount of her drink to the floor. She looked over next to her in shock to see a silver haired female in a shimmering blue dress.

The woman smiled her her, "Sister, you enjoy attention as much as I do so stop standing out here looking like a paranoid freak of nature."

Moltres nearly did a double take as she stuttered "Ar-articuno? What are you doing here?"

"Later" the girl said and pushed her out more into the crowd and caused her to bumped into two people.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized quickly and the two people to turn around smiled at her. Moltres nearly did fainted. She recognized these people. One was a young man, dressed in suit and tie, with black hair, brown eyes and a pikachu on his shoulder, the other was a woman, dressed in a shimmering silver dress, with a flower in her long orange hair. It couldn't have been...

"That's alright, no harm done." The young man said.

"Yes, knowing my fiancé it was probably his fault anyway" the young woman joked lightly.

"Misty" the young man said with a slight embraced look on his features.

The young woman grinned, "Ash don't argue with me, when you know I'm usually right." Misty said. Ash sighed. Moltres just smiled. Just then she felt herself jerked forward and a presence bounded up behind her.

"Hi there, is my unsocial sister actually socializing?" the silver haired girl asked.

Ash laughed, "I guess you could say we bumped into each other," Ash said, "and your name is?"

"Aurora, I'm sure my sister has introduced herself to you to, no?"

"Well actually..." Ash said and both Misty and Ash looked at Moltres.

"Mollie, you can call me Mollie" the woman said and then glanced at her sister suspiciously. "Aurora, are you drunk?"

"That's a work in progress. I'm going to see what our nosey little brother is up to." Articuno said and fled the scene.

Moltres sighed, "That girl is going to be the death of me."

"I hear that," Misty replied and Moltres looked at the girl, "I have 3 of them and both are exactly like that."

"Finally, I found someone who can sympathize" Moltres said and smiled at Misty.

Mewtwo and Luke were blinking at what had just occurred between the two sisters. "She's done this before" they both said in unison.

"And who would you be referring to?" a voice asked and both men turned to see Lawrence take a spare seat down at the table. Both Lugia and Lawrence exchanged a moment a of silence between then before Lawrence leaned back against his seat. "Luke" he acknowledged.

"Lawrence" Lugia acknowledged back.

"She's been waiting for you, you know."

Lugia sighed and frowned slightly "I know."

Lawrence scowled slightly, "Why are you here?"

Mewtwo blinked as he watched the exchange between the two. This must've been 'daddy dearest' from what he could tell by the reactions and he seemed to be the only one that recognized Lugia in his human form on sight.

Lugia's face turned serious and his voice became solid like stone "I need to talk to you, Lawrence, and I'm glad I got to see you before your daughter. Katerina's in danger and she doesn't even know it."

Lawrence's eyes widened slightly and then he looked around. "This isn't the place to talk about this, come on" Lawrence instructed and got up from his chair, Lugia getting up from his as well. Mewtwo was about to get up when Lugia looked at him, "Can you keep an eye on the others while I talk with Lawrence, I shouldn't be long. I just want to inform him of what is going on." Mewtwo nodded and remained in his seat and watched the two leave the ballroom.

Mewtwo sighed and leaned back against his chair. The silence didn't last before Lugia's seat was occupied by Zapdos with several plates full of food. Mewtwo blinked. "Hungry much?"

"Hey, for worthless pieces of flesh, they sure know how to eat!" Zapdos said before digging into his food.

Articuno sat down across from Mewtwo and looked at her brother in slight disgust. "Oh now that is just wrong." Zapdos looked up at her, eyes wide as if he had just realized she was there. Custard dripped down from his mouth and down his chin. "Real precious Zack" the girl said referring to him by is human name and shook her head in disbelief and took a sip of her drink. "Yeah I'm going to need something stronger come night's end." Zapdos shrugged it off and resumed shoveling. Mewtwo chuckled and reached over to steal a sweet treat. His hand was quickly slapped away by the boy.

"Mine!" Zapdos said, "Go get your own."

"He can't," Articuno said, "You stole them all you pig" and she snatched a mini eclair from her brother and popped it into her mouth to chew on it thoughtfully.

Mewtwo looked over at Articuno. "Where's your sister?" he asked.

Articuno swallowed her treat and chased it down with more wine before answering in perfect seriousness "Trying something new to her. It's called socializing" and she pointed to a random table where Moltres was seen sitting and talking to several gym leaders as well as Ash and Misty. "Where's the boy?"

"Talking with daddy dearest."

"Oh" Articuno seemed slightly astonished at this. Just then the lights dimmed slightly and applause began to start around the room. The legendary pokemon looked up to see a young woman take the stage.

Mewtwo whistled, "damn, time has been good to her."

Articuno grinned and looked up at Katerina.

Katerina smiled at everyone and began her speech for the night. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming out and supporting this worthy cause. As of right now we have raised just over 40 thousand dollars, but the night is still young and more and more of your gracious donations are coming in."

Articuno observed the girl on the stage. Something wasn't settling right in the pit of her stomach and she knew that it was not the wine or the mini eclair.

Outside, in the recesses of the halls of the house, Lawrence and Luke were talking. The young man had just finished explaining what was going on and what had happened so far. Lawrence sighed for a moment, trying to take all of this in.

"So there is no gray area in this argument" Lawrence said.

Lugia shook his head "I'm afraid not. The others are either so conceded they refuse to actually see past their own egos, or they are so loyal to Ho-oh that they will follow him into death if he wishes that. So it is basically black and white as you said. No gray areas. Thankfully I have 3 companions that have been able to see it that way and are on my side."

"Pokemon as well then."

Lugia nodded. "Yes, The first is Mewtwo, he is going by the name Matthew in his human guise. He was the one that helped me the first time around. Then you have me, then you have-"

"Articuno?" Lawrence asked.

Lugia looked at him in slight shock, "yes, but how did you know?"

"I had my suspicions about the girl, and Katerina has always made it a habit to visit Ice Isle more than once a week. It would explain so much."

"Lawrence?" Lugia asked, wanting him to elaborate.

"Not now, the important thing is you have told me and now I can watch her better. Is this what you came here for, to tell us this news?" Lugia shook his head and let his face fall slightly. Lawrence sighed, "I see. Ever since you left she has been suffering a deep depression that I have not been, as of yet, been able to snap her out of. I can tell you know that this situation isn't going to help, especially if she thinks exactly what I am about the circumstances your appearance here now."

"I'm sorry" Lugia said.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Lugia, and you know that better than I" Katerina's father stated as he looked at the young man. Lugia's shoulders drooped slightly and his gaze fell to the floor, A hand fell to his shoulder and he looked up at Lawrence. The older man looked at him and gave a slight grin, "I'm counting on you to protect my daughter Lugia."

Lugia smiled, "It's Luke now Lawrence, and I will not be leaving her side," Lugia made direct contact with the human, "even after everything is said and done."

Lawrence returned the smile with a genuine one of his own, "Well that is a blessing to hear," he said, "Welcome back Luke."

"Thank yo-" just then the sound of applause was heard from the main ballroom and the two men looked at one another.

"I believe there is someone that has been waiting a very long time to see you again."

"I know" Lugia said and started on his way back towards the ballroom.

---------------------------------------------------

Katerina made a hasty exit from the stage but she was not able to get past those that wanted to have a chat with her. Lugia walked back into the ballroom and took the last of the 4 seats at his table. "So what did I miss?"

"Your basic 'thanks for coming and giving me all your money' speech, other than that, nothing much except for 'Zack' stuffing his face and 'Mollie' actually being social." Articuno answered.

'Where you able to talk to Lawrence?" Mewtwo asked.

Lugia nodded, "Yeah I was, he knows what's going on and about you two," Lugia looked at Articuno then, "Me and you, talk, later. Got that?"

Articuno nodded, "Sure but what about?"

"I think you might already know 'what about'." Luke said with a slight warning glare. Articuno looked the other way to avoid his gaze.

"Yeah I thought as much."

She blinked then looked at him casually. "I have done nothing but come here, watch your hide and have a little fun. Does that make me a bad person?"

"You're not even human" Luke pointed out.

Articuno smirked, "And neither are you but if you were a better boy friend you would've noticed your girlfriend making a beeline for the kitchen and in a bit of a state to."

Lugia blinked, looked up towards the kitchen and sure enough he caught a glimpse of the girl in question running out. "Strange" he remarked and went to follow.

Articuno held a smug look on her face and Zapdos just shook his head and went back to eating. Mewtwo studied Articuno for a moment and waited until Zapdos got up to get himself some more food. He leaned forward in seat and looked at the girl, meanwhile Articuno was starring into her wine glass as if wondering what it would look like if it had liquid in it.

"You've done this before." Mewtwo said to her and she looked up and blinked at him as she reached for the wine bottle. She poured herself another glass and decided to look placid... or it could've been the alcohol, but as she took a sip of her wine, she grinned and answered in a rather carefree voice "I may have dabbled in human affairs"

Mewtwo looked shocked. "When!"

Articuno paused as if to give it some real thought, but she smiled and with a light chuckle she shrugged her shoulders.

"Couldn't tell you" she grinned.

Mewtwo groaned. Girls.

---------------------------------------------------

She had made a hasty retreat down to the beach and down to the wharf. She thought that she would be personally able to handle all those people. She had been planning this for months and in her heart she knew she was looking forward to it but - "Who am I kidding" Katerina spoke.

She knew the truth abut herself. "It's all the damn bird's fault" she muttered. Ever since he left she could not get over him. She had been a fool to let him go when he wanted to stay with her so willingly. She tried searching for him again but she never found him, even with her father's help. Finally she resolved to just burying herself in her studies to forget. As a result she surpassed her classmates and graduated earlier with top honors. But when all the work was done there was nothing left to occupy her mind and she fell into depression again. Her father insisted she get help and she had gone to get that help but that had been proving fruitless. She had even tried dating again, but most guys she had gone out with had their own agendas. They either wanted her money or they wanted in her pants and all she wanted was love and respect and a shoulder to lean on. Giving up on that, she decided to start her charity bit for the used and abused pokemon, and disabled trainers.

The only ever able to get close to one girl and she had become her best friend next to wolfe. The two would go bar hopping, shopping, movies, they even did a little traveling together, and it had been a big help on Katerina's mind. She had ended up trusting and confiding in the girl, so much so, that she had told her about Luke, although failing to mention who he truly was. Her friend had been surprisingly supportive about it and the two had been inseparable since. Katerina had even taken her to articuno's nest to show her the bird and where she disappeared to at least twice a week. Unfortunately the bird hadn't been there but her friend still believed her and said maybe next time.

"I'm going to owe her an explanation for this one." Katerina muttered. Despite the friendship, she was still depressed and she knew it. She had tried to get help in so many forms and yet nothing worked. Katerina had just finally come to the conclusion that she wasn't met to be happy.

She looked into the water. "All I have to do is step off the dock and breath in" she muttered as if almost in a trance.

High in the sky the moon was turning a blood red and reflected down onto the water. None of this mattered to Kat, the world was going to fade away soon and so were the cold realities of it. She looked over the edge and moved her foot to take that step when a sudden tendril of water shot up from the ocean and wrapped itself around Katerina's foot and effectively yanked her down into the water. Shock over came her body and everything seemed to freeze for her as she came face to face with two burning red eyes, sharp white fangs snarling at her and a mighty beast of blue and violet.

_'Scuicune?' _She thought to herself as she looked at the mad animal before her. More tendrils of water slicked forth from around the pokemon and wrapped themselves around Katrina's neck, wrists and feet. It was then that the girl came out of her shock and she felt the tendrils begin to choke her. Suddenly she changed her mind and she she felt the need to breath in oxygen. She began to struggle against the pokemon's magic when it spoke a single word into her mind.

_"Die!" _it echoed with such overwhelming hatred that it paralyzed her body and she face water rush into her lungs. She felt her body burn and she started struggling even hard to escape the beasts grasps.

'But did you want to end it?' he mind chided.

'No I change my mind! I don't want to die!'

'but why?' her mind asked her. 'No one will miss you, is this fight really worth while?'

"YES!" Katerina yelled into the water depths before she felt her body go weak and her mind became hazy and she started to black out. As she slipped into surrender, she just barely heard something that sounded like a splash.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He was leaning over her sopping wet but he didn't care. His hands where pressed hard to her chest trying to force the water out and every few pumps, he'd breathing into her, giving her AR and trying his damn hardest to resuscitate her.

"Come on! Breath!" Luke yelled and he connected the heel of his palms to her chest again, this time a little to hard for his liking but that had been a good thing. The limp body below him started to make a sound and soon started coughing up lung-fulls of water. Luke's felt his heart leap in his own chest. She was alive. Her body started convulsing as the air reached her and sobs began to wrack her throat. Gently he gathered her up and held her close to him and rocking occasionally. What a scare that had been.

He had gotten there just in time. He had left the mansion and was walking around the outside after he was told Katerina had gone out for some air. His first thought was the docks and he had just gotten to the clearing where he could get a good view when he saw a splash and something go under. He bolted for the docks and saw Suicune attacking Katerina and he had jumps in after her and attacked the water dog pokemon and was able to bring her up. Now he was holding her shivering form and he looked out at the Sea. Standing some yards from them, on the surface of the water, was Suicune watching them, wanting to strike.

Luke glared and a soft silver aura surrounded him as he spoke in a low deadly voice. "Get away."

Knowing it's fight was lost at this point, Suicune turned and fled, not needing another direct hit like it had received the first time when Luke had first showed up on the scene.

Luke looked down at the girl shivering in his arms as she began to come to. Her emerald eyes stared wide at him and he felt one of her soft hands begin to move. He gently took it and held it to his cheek and he gave her a small smile. "Didn't they ever teach you to swim with a buddy?"

"I'm dead. I know it." Katerina choked.

Luke shook his head "no, but damn killed me with the scare of my life." and he held her tightly and kissed her forehead. "You have a fever."

Katerina just nodded and Lugia tried to think of when it might have happened, and as if she had read his mind she muttered "had it since the boat crash. It hasn't gotten better yet." Lugia nodded and brushed her wet bangs out of her face.

The two just sat their in the silence of one another, still recovering from the shock of the near drowning. Little did Lugia know how sick the girl really was. After the pregnant pause Katerina asked "Why did you come back?"

"I had always planned to come back, but I wasn't ready yet. there was still things that needed to be done."

Katerina grinned. "Guess your timing was right then," she sighed, "Any later and I wouldn't have been here."

"What do you..." He paused to think about it for a moment when it became clear. He looked down at her in shock while she just looked like she was about to pass out again. She was sicker than he thought.

"I waited for. I waited a long time. I tried to get over you, I tried to get help" her voice cracked and tears started to stream down her face.

"Shh, I know. and you don't know how sorry I am that I didn't come to you earlier, but I promise you this much" and he looked into her face with conviction, "I'm not going anywhere and you have no say in it this time."

"I don't think I want to have one." Katerina admitted quietly and buried her face into his stomach.

Barely took notice to anything around him as he concentrated solely on the girl her held. She was going to have to dry off and go to bed. Gently he was able to bring himself to his feet and pick the girl up in his arms and started back for the mansion.

It hadn't even been a moment when he heard the roar of helicopter engines up above. He looked up to see several of the large beasts zooming past before the roof of the mansion suddenly exploded. Squinting, Lugia was able to make out the big red R on the side of the choppers.

"Well isn't this just grand." he sighed.

Back in the ballroom people had been dancing and dinning until the roof was suddenly turned into splinters and people in black started descending from the helicopters.

"It' Team Rocket!" Someone in the crowd shouted ad the notorious villains landed on the main stage with guns, packs and various other equipment on their person.

"Prepare for trouble, and Make it double!"

"To Infect th-"

Mewtwo and the Three legendary siblings all blinked. Articuno, Zapdos and Mewtwo were still sitting at their table while Moltres was still seated with the Ketchum couple and some gym leaders.

The rockets where doing their introduction and the pokemon didn't really know what to think.

"How the heck are they still around?" Mewtwo muttered casually and leaned back on one of his arms.

"Are they someone we should be concerned with?"

Mewtwo shook his head. "No, I've had my dealing with them before as a pokemon but that's about it. They aren't much of a threat."

"Oh" Zapdos shrugged then and went back to feeding his face.

"We are Team Rocket and we are here for your pokemon and the Legendary Pokemon Lugia!"

At that moment the three of them all chocked on something, either air, food or wine. Articuno grinned then and got up from her seat.

"What have you been smoking? There's no Lugia here" Ash said, as if unable to believe it himself.

"Don't under estimate us boy! We have reliable sources telling us that Lugia is here, and while we are at it we will capture all your pokemon for the boss." The grunt said.

Finally Lawrence got up and had his say. "There is no Lugia here and you can't take these people's pokemon. This is a charity event! Leave, all of you now!"

"Oh, a charity event? Then we will graciously take not only the pokemon but the cash as well for the charitable cause of Team Rocket!"

"No! You can't! My daughter worked to hard for this."

"Sorry pops!" the grunt grinned but was interrupted with a small bit of laughter. The grunt looked to see a young lady standing off to the side of the stage laughing.

"What the hell is Aurora doing?" Moltres asked.

Articuno, who had made her way to the stage, was up there laughing merrily at the rockets. She then applauded them. "Bravo, bravo!" she quirked, "You know, for a second there I actually thought you were serious."

"How dare you talk to Team Rocket like that you insolent wench!" The grunt growled.

"Oh please, you have to be joking. I mean, look around you," and Articuno waved her hand to indicate around the room, "this place is full of gym leaders, masters and high ranked trainers from all over the globe. People who spend a good portion of their day not only training but kicking people's sorry butts time and time again. Now you come in here with maybe 10 or 15 of you dressed in clown costumes and expect to not only take that 100 or more-so people in here down but steal their pokemon as well. Oh now that is a laugh! So you see, you can't be serious, only entertainment!" Articuno smiled.

The rocket grunts all looked at her like she had just smoked something. "Well teach you for mocking us!" the lead grunt barked.

"Is that so?" articuno's smile turned into something devilish.

"Rockets! Attack her!"

----------------------------------

Lugia had run back into the mansion with Kat an had placed her in a separate room, far from the chaos.

"You should be safe here" he whispered to her, but she was already fast asleep, completely oblivious to the world around her. Outside the room he had hid her in, he heard the footsteps of may people going past. More Rockets? Lugia wondered to himself. He stayed put until the footfalls vanished, then positive that nothing would harm her, he made a break for the ballroom. "I have to make sure everyone is okay. I know that was Team Rockets Helicopters I saw, they might scare the others into turning back and fleeing, and-" Lugia made a sharp turn and soon from himself starring into the ballroom only with an absolute dumbfounded look on his face.

Ice was everywhere.

It covered the floors, the doors and the ceiling to. The ballroom was empty minus his friends and lawrence who were all up on stage in the midst of what looked to be human shaped ice sculptures. Lugia made his way up the the stage and was able to get a better extent of the damage. One large ice pillar on the stage shot up through the roof and branched off to incase the several choppers in ice. Lugia blinked. "sweet jesus' he muttered and looked at Mewtwo. "What the hell happened here?"

"Articuno, that's what happened" Mewtwo answered blatantly. Lugia looked over at the girl in question who was leaning up against Lawrence as she rubbed her temples and Lawrence steadied her. Mewtwo sighed and went on, "Team Rocket decided to crash the party and made threats about stealing some pokemon and capturing you, but we will get to that later. Articuno, in her all drunken wisdom decided to mock them. We were able to get everyone out before the genius here let off a Sheer-Cold attack. Hence what you see now."

Articuno groaned. "I need a drink."

"NO MORE!" Mewtwo, Zapdos and Moltres yelled at her.

Lugia scowled slightly at her. "Articuno, you are drunk"

"I think someone belongs in bed." Lawrence said.

Articuno gave Lugia a frustrated look at that moment. "Hey! I'm not drunk! I'm Sotally Tober! ... wait... that didn't come out right."

The others chuckled. "Go to bed!" Lugia said.

Lawrence looked at Lugia, "Were you able to find Katerina?"

Lugia nodded, "Yeah, but Suicune was making an attempt on her life when I found her. She's all right but she needs some sleep. I'll talk to her in the morning about everything. She at least knows that I'm not going anywhere though. I hide her in one of the rooms until everything blew over."

Lawrence nodded. "Then in that case. We'll take the two to their rooms then come back and take care of the guests."

Lugia nodded "Alright."

TBC.

Oh boy.. Lugia has got some explaining to do... and so has articuno.


End file.
